Manually developing a complex process for producing a product, such as a commercial aircraft, can be difficult and expensive. Generally, the complex process can be broken down into a hierarchy of individual processes, which generate portions of the product. In the hierarchy, results from lower-level individual processes may aggregate into higher-level individual processes. The highest-level individual processes may eventually produce the completed product.
Some approaches to developing the complex process may involve generating a schedule for completing the individual processes. However, the schedule may not account for relationships between the individual processes. In particular, problems can arise when one or more individual processes are unfinished. For example, a higher-level process may receive input from five lower-level processes. The schedule may underestimate the amount time needed to complete two of the five lower-level processes. As a result, the higher-level process may receive three complete results and two incomplete results from the five lower-level processes. These incomplete results may cause errors in the completion of the higher-level process, which may then be passed onto further higher-level processes that create additional errors.
These errors may be detected at a later time during the production of the product. In order to resolve these errors, the schedule may be postponed and the incomplete individual processes may be repeated. This process of repeating the incomplete individual processes may be referred to as “out of sequence rework.” Such out of sequence rework can significantly increase the amount of time and expense to produce the product.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.